The Hostile Makeover Plan
by chickeebaybee
Summary: Jun's new makeup purchase isn't quite what she expected. She has become ill thanks to Galactor's newest diabolical scheme, which is killing women all over the world. Will the team be able to stop Katse from killing innocent civilians? Will Jun survive?
1. Chapter 1

The "Hostile Makeover" Plan

"Can you believe Erin and Rob are finally getting married? " Jun rested her chin in her hands as she leaned over her bar counter.

"Yeah, Rob has finally gone and done it, the guy is totally whipped." Joe casually glanced back at Jun from his seat in the booth, and took another swig of coffee. "You won't catch me making that mistake."

"Oh, Joe, the way you fall for a pretty face, you never know…" Jun smiled. "Rob took her to the mountains and proposed to her as they looked out over the city lights, isn't it romantic?"

Joe and Ryu chuckled as the swoony, sappy look on their third's face told them she was quickly turning into mush. They looked at Ken, who was reading the newspaper, pretending to be oblivious to it all.

"Oh, Ken," Ryu taunted in a high pitched, mocking voice. "Don't you think weddings are just dreamy? I wish…"

He wasn't able to finish the joke. A hard object flew across the room, and slammed into the side of his head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "That hurt!"

Jun smirked as she retracted her yoyo.

Joe was still chuckling as Jinpei entered the room with a huge backpack on his back.

"I'm all ready to go!" He announced.

"Jinpei, did you pack your toothbrush? And what about shampoo?" Jun asked.

The Swallow scowled as he muttered a response. "Yes, I have them already, can I go now?"

"You're in an awful big hurry to get to summer camp, Jinpei…" Ken remarked, finally folding up the newspaper that had once been so captivating.

"He's going to see Maria there. Crushes seem to make him move faster…" Jun giggled.

"Oh, so the Maria is going to be there? Two weeks with a babe in a bikini would make me move faster, too!" Ryu chuckled. "Attaboy, squirt!"

"You guys are ridiculous!" Jinpei huffed. "Maria is just my friend. Jeez, can't you guys understand that a girl and a guy can just be friends?"

His eyes went to Jun and then shifted purposefully to Ken. "Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to for a minute there…" He teased.

"Go on, Jinpei," Jun threw a wet dishrag at her brother as he walked out the door.

"Have fun at camp, and don't forget to bathe!" she called out to him.

"That kid is incorrigible…" Jun sighed, and grabbed the empty mug from Joe. Then she walked back to tend to her dishes.

After listening to clinking dishes and rattling newspapers for a moment, Joe decided he'd stir up the pot a little.

"So, Junie, I hear there is a little bachelorette party going on tonight. Do you guys need some entertainment?"

"Are you offering?" Jun grinned.

"Well, if you insist." Joe chuckled, and then changed tactics. "No, I think Ken wanted to perform for the girls. Didn't you, Ken?"

"You can perform if you want to, Joe, but Ryu and I are going to the bachelor party for Rob tonight. Or did you already forget?" Ken grinned at Ryu.

Joe snapped his fingers in mock disappointment. "Oh, sorry, Jun, looks like we'll be busy tonight. Looks like the ladies will have to take a rain check."

" Awww, we'll all be disappointed, but somehow, we'll manage, I suppose." Jun giggled.

"Well, I've got places to be, so, I'll see you later then. " Joe got up and walked toward the door, and motioned toward the Owl. "Coming, Ryu?"

"Yeah, thanks for the breakfast, Junie. Put it on my tab, will ya?" Ryu scurried after Joe without waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, yeah," Jun replied in disgust. "Your tab is almost as big as Ken's."

Ken raked his hand through his unruly hair, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable. "Well, Jun, I guess I'll see you later, too, then. I have a few errands to run."

"Ken, before you go, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Ken stopped in front of the door.

"I have a package at the post office. Would you mind picking it up for me? I know you'll be going by the post office, and I'll be trying on bridesmaid dresses this afternoon with Erin."

"Sure thing, Jun. See ya later."

Jun watched as the object of her affection walked away. If only this peaceful time could last, maybe she and Ken could finally be together, like Erin and Rob. She sighed heavily, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and resigned herself to cleaning the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hostile Makeover-2

"Ouch! Careful with those pins!" Jun cried out, as she stood on one of her tables.

Erin pulled out another pin from the bodice of the dress. "Sorry, Jun, I forgot to remove some of the pins before you tried it on. "

"It's ok, Erin. The dress looks great, I love this blue…" Jun smiled as she carefully stepped off of the table to examine herself in the mirrored wall by the dance floor.

Erin followed. "Oh, Jun, you look beautiful…"

They didn't notice that another person had walked in the front door and followed them.

"I agree with you, Erin. She looks great in that dress." Ken smiled as he watched the two surprised girls spin around to see who was talking.

Jun blushed furiously. "Thanks, Ken."

"I uh, brought you your package. " He replied, holding out a small box.

"Thanks." Jun stood there for a moment, staring into Ken's eyes and grinning like an idiot.

Ken grinned back sheepishly. He couldn't believe he had been so forthcoming in his compliment toward Jun. He had always been able to bite his tongue before, but it just slipped out before he could stop it. Anyway, she did look stunning in that dress. All he ever saw her in was her civvies or her birdstyle.

Not that he would ever complain about that pink miniskirt…

Erin interrupted the moment. "Well open it, Junie, let's see what's inside."

"I already know." Jun replied, taking the box out of Ken's hands. "I ordered that new makeup from the home shopping network. You know the one, Natural Beauty?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to buy some of that. It's supposed to be really good stuff." Erin replied.

"Yeah, well, all of this girl talk is exciting and all, but I better get back to work." Ken made a quick getaway before the girls could respond.

They watched his awkward retreat for a moment, and then Erin spoke up.

"He's so cute around you, Jun. You know he likes you, don't you?"

Jun's eyes widened. "How would you know?"

"Oh, come on, I know what it means when a guy looks at a girl like that. He was really digging you in that dress." Erin elbowed her friend.

Jun blushed and giggled as she responded. "He did say I looked pretty, didn't he?"

"Before you know it, I'll be in _your_ wedding!" Erin teased.

Giggling fits ensued as the girls contemplated Ken's behavior. Then Jun suggested, "Why don't we try this new make up out? We have to be beautiful for the party tonight, don't we?"

Preparations for the bachelorette party were suddenly in full swing.

888888888888888

Later on that evening, Joe and Ryu showed up at Ken's door, and invited themselves inside his shack.

"Hey, Ken, stop your primping; you can't have all the girls tonight!" Joe called out to his friend.

"Yeah, save one or two for me, will ya?" Ryu bellowed.

"I don't think strippers are the marrying type, Ryu." Ken answered as he entered the living area.

Joe chuckled. "Let's go, we gotta pick up Rob."

"Jun, will you hurry up? It's not like Ken is going to be there tonight." Erin called upstairs to Jun.

"Oh, stop it, Erin. Honestly, the way everyone throws me and Ken together all the time. It's ridiculous." Jun galloped down the stairs to join her cohort.

"It's _obvious._" Erin replied.

"Tonight, we're going to focus on you, Miss Bachelorette, and there will be plenty of handsome males to drool over. Besides, I'm sure Ken won't be thinking about me tonight. Joe told me there will be strippers."

Erin stiffened. "Strippers? Did you have to mention that, Jun? Now I'm going to be worried about what Rob is up to."

"Don't worry, Joe said he'd make sure Rob is on his best behavior. I'm sure it will be fine." Jun tried to comfort her friend, but having Joe watch out for her fiancé wasn't very comforting.

Jun cleared her throat. "Anyway, _we're _going to have a great time, right?"

Then she placed a hand on Erin's shoulder and escorted her to the car.

88888888888

At Rob's party, Rob, Joe, Ryu and the other guests were drinking and enjoying the raucous entertainment. Ken watched in astonishment as they slipped dollar bills into the G strings of the shapely ladies who were dancing on the tables.

He wanted to be able to loosen up and just be one of the guys, but he couldn't help but think about his duties as the leader of the Science Ninja Team, and setting an example for the others. As the loud, thumping music played on around him, he blocked out his surroundings and his thoughts drifted to Jun.

_I hope she hasn't lost control of herself tonight. She has a duty to…what am I thinking? I just hope she isn't on a dance floor somewhere, grinding up against some ridiculous bodybuilder with a fake tan…_

Suddenly, he felt a thin sweaty body slide into his lap. Joe and Ryu were grinning wildly as they watched their leader, who was shocked by the sudden lap dance.

The woman writhed all around him, her hands groping him. She was shoving her ample breasts into his face.

Ken was mortified, to say the least. He shot a grim look over to his comrades, knowing full well that it had been Joe who had put the stripper up to this.

Joe, Ryu and Rob were now completely doubled over with laughter, enjoying every moment of Ken's discomfort.

Finally, the woman moved on to another customer, and Ken shot up from his chair. He motioned for Joe to follow him outside.

Joe placed his drink on the table next to him and followed Ken outside.

"What's the matter, Ken, didn't you enjoy my little present?" The Condor smirked.

"Joe, what's the matter with you? You know that we have no business calling attention to ourselves like that."

"What is it, Ken, are you afraid to have a little fun?" Joe slurred. He had consumed one too many beverages. "Or is it that your mind is on Jun tonight?"

Ken fumed in silence for a moment.

"That's it! It's Jun, isn't it?" Joe grinned. "You're so worried that she's groping some hunk of meat tonight, that you can't relax. Hell, you haven't even had the first drink, tonight."

Ken raised his fist to hit Joe, and then decided that making a scene at Rob's bachelor party wasn't worth it. He lowered his fist. "We should be on alert at all times, and drinking and groping women isn't a part of our job description! Besides, my personal life is none of your business! "

Ken stormed off, and began to walk down the sidewalk towards home.

"Hey, Ken, you need a ride?" Joe called out.

"No, I need some air. Leave me alone."

Ryu joined Joe outside, curious about the confrontation. "What's eating Ken?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, Ryu." Joe answered. "But I'll bet Jun is involved somehow."

88888888888888

"Junie, loosen up." Erin chided. "What's with you tonight?"

Jun, Erin and the other girls were dancing at the disco. Dancing was usually one of Jun's favorite pastimes, but for some reason she was distracted.

"Oh, uh, sorry…just thinking." She smiled at her friend and began to dance more vigorously.

The song ended, and a new song began.

"The Hustle! My favorite! " Erin pulled Jun by the hand to the middle of the dance floor. The girls formed a line and began to move together in a synchronized rhythm.

For the first time ever, Jun fell out of line. She couldn't concentrate on the correct moves. "I think I need to sit this one out, Erin. I'm going to get a drink."

"Ok, Junie, but don't be too long."

Jun plopped down at a table and watched her friends dance. The lights flashed all around her, but her mind drifted to Rob's bachelor party.

_I wonder what Ken is up to? He'd better not be getting a lap dance from some hussy. That wouldn't be a very good example for the leader of the Science Ninja Team…what am I saying? I just don't want any stripper's grubby little hands on my man!_

A loud siren caught her attention, and suddenly a voice boomed out across the disco.

"Attention, please, we are looking for a young girl named Erin."

Erin stepped forward from the dance floor and sat next to Jun, with a shocked expression on her face. "I'm Erin." She gulped, and timidly raised her hand.

"Erin, you and your friends are under arrest!" The policemen shouted and then gathered around, picking her and Jun up and taking them to the middle of the dance floor.

There, the policemen proceeded to undress to the heavy beat of sensual music. Sweaty, muscular bodies were grinding all around Jun, making her feel awkward and uncomfortable.

On the other hand, Erin seemed to be enjoying it. She fanned out her dollar bills and waved them at the writhing young men. She and the other girls were bursting into giggling fits as they watched Jun's humiliation.

One guy in particular seemed to enjoy getting Jun's attention. Erin handed Jun a dollar bill and motioned for her to stuff it into the stripper's G string.

Jun suddenly felt as if she was suffocating.

She turned to Erin. "I think I need some fresh air. I'll see you later, ok?"

Erin shrugged. "Are you ok, Jun?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to walk home. Don't worry about me. Have fun. I'll see you later."

One of the other girls had watched the interaction and leaned in toward Erin. "Is Jun ok? She's not herself tonight."

Erin replied. "I know, and I'll bet it has something to do with Ken."


	3. Chapter 3

Makeover 3

Jun could only hear her footsteps echoing through the back alley as she made her way home. Moonlight cast its shimmering glow on everything around her. It was a beautiful night. Any other girl her age would still be back at the party, acting foolish and enjoying every minute of it. _Carefree…_

But Jun wasn't just any girl. She had responsibilities far beyond any other girl her age. She had experienced things that most people would never experience in an entire lifetime. She felt much older than her 16 years.

Therefore, it was nearly impossible for her to really relax and enjoy things that normal teenagers enjoyed. How could she? Knowing full well that at any moment, she could be called in to save to world at a moment's notice?

The only people who could truly understand what she was going through were her teammates.

Some teammates…one was chasing a crush at summer camp, and the others were doing who-knows-what with strippers at a bachelor party.

_Must be a guy thing. _She thought to herself. _They seem to be able to adjust to normal life just fine._

She stopped walking for a moment as she thought she heard very light footsteps behind her. _Someone's looking for trouble tonight._ She thought. _And they're messing with the wrong girl_.

"Show yourself!" She shouted as she whipped around quickly, tossing her yoyo and smacking the would-be attacker in the head. Then she leapt over to the shadowy figure and kicked it in the stomach.

A familiar voice echoed from the shadows. "Jun," He groaned." Why'd you do that?"

"Ken! Oh god, I'm so sorry!" She rushed to his side. "I thought you were going to attack me!"

"Nobody in their right mind should ever try to attack you. Man, that was some kick!" Ken grunted, and grabbed his stomach with one hand, and placed the other hand on his head.

Jun wrapped her arm around Ken's shoulders and helped him up. "Here, come inside and let me get you some ice."

They walked the short distance to the back door of the snack J, and Jun escorted Ken to upstairs to her bed. "Relax here for a minute. You need to lie down." She ordered, handing him a washcloth. "And put this on your head. You're bleeding a little bit."

Jun disappeared from her room to get some ice. Ken reclined on her bed, wondering how the night took such a turn for the worse.

_I can't believe I started out at a bachelor party… _he glanced around the very feminine looking room …_and ended up here in Jun's room. If Joe ever finds out, he will really think I left the party because of Jun. _

"Here's some ice." Jun sat down beside Ken on the bed and held it to his forehead.

"Ow!" He sucked in air through his teeth. "That stings!"

"It'll keep the swelling down." Jun replied.

After about a minute of uncomfortable silence, Jun asked, "What were you doing in the alley, anyway?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Ken smirked. "I was walking home from the party."

"Isn't it a bit early?" Jun asked, surprised. "I mean, I'm sure the bachelor party is still going on, right?"

"Yeah."

Jun's eyes widened. "Were you feeling ill, or something?"

"Something…" Ken replied. "What about you? Why did you leave Erin's party early?"

"Um, I just needed some fresh air." Jun answered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well, it was getting a little too hot in there for me." Jun could feel beads of sweat forming on her brow.

"I know what you mean. Rob's party was getting a little out of hand." Ken admitted. "Joe and I had a few words…"

"You and Joe?"

The ice pack slid down a little, and Jun lifted it back up into position on Ken's forehead.

"Yeah, Joe had a little too much fun tonight, in my opinion, and I let him know about it."

"Sounds like Joe." Jun smiled. "So…you weren't having fun, then?"

He had given her the perfect opportunity to dig for information, and she wasn't about to let it go to waste.

"I couldn't allow myself to…to relax. We're supposed to be on call 24/7, and how would it look for the leader of the Science Ninja Team to show up drunk?"

Jun nodded, placing her other hand on Ken's shoulder. "I felt the same way tonight, Ken. No one else our age understands what it's like…"

She leaned up against her headboard, and curled up next to her commander.

"Yeah, no one knows but the five of us." Ken replied.

The pair reclined together in silence for a few moments. Each one wondered what the other was thinking.

"Ken…"

"Hmm…"

"I was glad to see that it was you…in the alley tonight…"

"Yeah, I could tell…" Ken laughed. "I'd hate to see what you'd do to me if you weren't glad to see me."

Jun giggled and continued. "No, I mean…I was thinking about you tonight, when I was at Erin's party."

"Me?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, I feel badly, but I was hoping that you weren't enjoying the strippers' company."

Ken chuckled in response.

"Why are you laughing?" Jun asked indignantly.

"Because I was thinking the same thing about you tonight."

"You were?"

"Yeah…I thought those male strippers might be more interesting to you than…"

He stopped for a moment, unsure of whether he really wanted to finish the sentence.

"Ken, you will always be more exciting to me than anyone else." Jun leaned over to look into his eyes. Then, she leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. However, he turned his head quickly to catch her lips with his, when suddenly…

"Jun…" A voice called from downstairs. "Jun, Are you ok? Where are you?"

They heard footsteps coming toward them. The bedroom door burst open, revealing Erin, with a concerned look on her face.

That look dissipated, however when Erin caught a glimpse of Jun and Ken on the bed together.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Jun, I…was worried…but I can see that you're ok now, so I'll just be going…"

"It's ok, Erin." Jun explained. "Ken got hurt on his way back from the bachelor party…"

"…and Jun was just giving me some ice." Ken finished her explanation for her.

"Yeah, ice…I see…" Erin grinned. "Well, I hope you get better soon, Ken, although I'm sure you will now…"

Erin turned around to leave, and then stopped and turned back around. "Ken, just curious…but was Rob…behaving himself tonight?"

Ken nodded. "It was Joe who needed a babysitter tonight. Hopefully Ryu will watch out for him."

"That's what I was afraid of. Joe was supposed to be watching out for Rob tonight." Erin glared at Jun.

"Don't worry, Erin. Ryu is pretty responsible. I'm sure he's keeping the boys in line." Jun attempted to comfort Erin once again.

888888888888888888

Meanwhile, at the bachelor party, things had gotten a wee bit out of hand. Ryu and Joe were standing on top of the tables, swinging the strippers' undergarments around in circles, and dancing as the crowd cheered them on.

It was Rob who finally pulled the curtain down on the bachelor party. "Come on, you two. I'm going to take you home and let you sleep it off."

"Aww, come on, Rob, the party is just getting started." Ryu protested, and immediately passed out on the floor.

A group of guys from the club drug him to the car and placed him in the back seat.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you drive my car, Rob!" Joe commanded, pulling out his keys.

"Oh really?" Rob grinned. He motioned to a nearby stripper, who came over and distracted Joe while Rob grabbed the keys.

Rob helped steady the drunken Condor, helping him into the passenger seat. His eyes grew heavy as Rob started the car and headed for Ryu's place.

"Sleep well, my friends," Rob chuckled to himself as he eyed the huge snoring lug in the back seat through his rear view mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

Makeover 4

Jun woke up the next morning to the sound of her wristband beeping. She raised her head and was shocked to see that Ken had stayed in her bed all night. However, a sudden dizzy spell forced her head back onto the pillow.

Ken was moving, too, as he was roused by the chirping of the bracelets. "G1, here," he answered.

Nambu's voice responded. "Ken, gather the team and meet me at Crescent Coral immediately."

"Roger. " Ken responded. He looked back at Jun, and noticed that she appeared a little weak around the eyes. "You ok, Jun?" He asked.

"Huh?" Jun responded. "Uh, yeah. Just a little sleepy, I guess."

"Well, hurry up….we need to meet Dr. Nambu."

Jun drug herself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. There was no doubt about it, she was definitely feeling ill, but there was no way she was going to allow her Commander to know about it.

She picked up a warm, wet washcloth and rubbed it on her face. I look terrible…she thought, as she gazed at her reflection. She grabbed tightly onto the sink, to steady herself as another wave of dizziness hit. A sharp pain stabbed at her temples.

"Ken…" She called out. "Would you mind driving my motorcycle this morning? I'm still a little sleepy."

"Jun, are you sure you're ok? You don't seem like yourself. Maybe you should stay home this time…"

"No, I'm fine, Ken, really I am." She tried desperately to convince Ken that she was feeling completely normal. He finally changed the subject.

"I've contacted everyone. Jinpei is pretty pissed off, and Joe and Ryu probably have hangovers this morning, so I'm a little worried about what Dr. Nambu will think when he sees us. Let's get a move on."

"Right."

Jun hopped onto the seat behind Ken as he revved up the engine on her motorcycle. The pair then sped off together toward Center Neptune.

88888888888

Ryu and Joe sat together on the couch, wearing sunglasses and groaning about wanting more sleep.

"What's wrong with you two this morning?" Ken spoke loudly on purpose, just to aggravate his hung over comrades. "Hate to say 'I told you so'…"

He whistled as he turned away from them and sat down next to Jun on the other couch.

"You're just a little too chipper this morning, Ken." Joe grumbled.

The team could hear Jinpei complaining all the way down the hall as they sat in Nambu's office.

"This better be worth it." He muttered. "I was interrupted while I was swimming with Maria."

"A little morning skinny dip, huh pal?" Ryu chuckled.

"Shut up, Ryu!" Jinpei scolded.

Nambu entered the room carrying a remote control in his hand. He flicked on the video screen. "This is a special news report that aired this morning."

"Women from all over the world are falling ill due to some terrible new disease…" The newscaster reported. "Hospitals are filling up at an alarming rate." A reporter interviewed one of the victim's family members. "I heard someone say it's an epidemic, like the plague or something. She was fine a few days ago, but all of a sudden, she said she felt dizzy, and she broke out in a cold sweat. The doctors said that she was really sick. They didn't know what to do. Then she went into a coma, and passed away yesterday."

The camera focused once again on the newscaster. "Doctors and scientists all over the world are now scrambling, searching for a cure to this horrible disease. If you are a female who is experiencing headache, dizziness, chills, or a fever, consult your physician immediately."

Nambu switched off the video screen. "Our scientists think they may have found a connection in these cases. All of the women who have died so far had recently purchased cosmetics from the Natural Beauty Company. It is my hypothesis that this new disease is somehow connected to those products. Those women had been wearing the Natural Beauty products for at least 24 hours when they became ill. I believe that prolonged exposure to the product allows the disease to enter the bloodstream, causing the symptoms that were described in the newscast."

Jun's mouth gaped open as she listened to Nambu's words.

"Jun, wasn't that what was in the box you had me deliver yesterday?" Ken's eyes widened.

"Yes." Jun answered sheepishly.

"You haven't worn that makeup yet, have you?" Ken admonished.

"Well, Erin and I tried it…" Jun answered. "But I'm feeling fine…honest." She lied, trying to keep her balance as the room spun around her.

Nambu's eyes narrowed. "Jun, gather all of that makeup, and bring it to me immediately. We'll need to study it to see what it contains." He handed her a pair of latex gloves. "And whatever you do, don't touch it."

"Yes sir." Jun replied.

"After some investigation on the Natural Beauty Factory, I have found that it was started by a Dr. Hilga Ratzenstein. Dr. Ratzenstein has been indirectly linked to Galactor operatives in the Amerisma region."

"Sounds like something diabolical enough for Galactor..." Joe commented.

The Doctor continued. "Team, I need for you all to investigate the Natural Beauty Factory. But under no circumstances are you to come in contact with the product. Is that understood?"

"Roger." The team stood and replied.

Oh no…She thought to herself as she remembered that she couldn't drive in the shape she was in… I have to drive home and back. Maybe the dizziness will hold off long enough for me to get the makeup and get back to Center Neptune.

Meanwhile, Ken and Jinpei had been whispering in the corner.

Then, Jinpei approached her. "Hey Sis, I need to go home for a minute, too. I need to drop off my stuff. Why don't you just come with me?"

"That sounds great, Jinpei. Thanks." Jun looked back at Ken, and saw him give her a quick wink.

Jun happily joined her little brother in his dune buggy and they sped off toward the Snack J.

"So, Ken tells me you have a hangover." Jinpei teased. "Too much partying last night, huh, Sis?"

Jun scowled._ So that's what Ken thought was wrong with me_…"Shut up, Jinpei! For your information, I didn't drink any alcohol last night."

"You didn't?" Jinpei blinked. "Then what's wrong with you, then?"

Jun bonked him on the head with her fist. "There's nothing wrong with me, you numbskull, just keep your eyes on the road!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're ok, now…"

Once they reached their apartment, Jun picked up the phone to check on Erin.

A weak voice answered the phone. "Hello."

"Erin, is that you?"

"Yeah, I don't feel so great; I've got a massive hangover…"

"Headache?"

"Yeah."

"Fever? Chills?"

"Yeah."

"Are you dizzy?"

"Yeah."

"Listen to me, Erin. Have Rob take you to the hospital…NOW! That is no hangover. I'll explain later…it's all my fault. I'm so sorry!"

"What are you talking about, Jun?" Erin sounded alarmed.

"Please, just do what I said. I promise…I'll make it right. Just…please… forgive me!" Jun fought back the tears as she hung up the phone. She had to gain her composure before she faced her little brother again.

"Ready to go, Sis?"

"Yeah." Jun gave a stoic reply. "I have the makeup right here."

Jun managed to keep her illness a secret throughout the trip home and back to Center Neptune to deliver the cosmetics.

88888888888888

"Operation: Hostile Makeover is taking effect now, Leader X. More women all over the earth are dying off every day, and all of the major cities of the world are ripe for the picking. " Katse bowed. "We are ready to begin phase 2 of the operation. Galactor will reign supreme!"

"The killer bee mechas are ready for launch, I presume." X replied.

"Yes Sire."

"Excellent work, Katse. I am relieved to see that you did not bungle this operation, as well."

"Thank you, Sire." Katse bowed.

"Katse."

"Yes, Sire?"

"Is that a new lip gloss you are wearing?"

"Yes, Sire. How kind of you to notice."

"Did it come from the factory base?"

"Yes, Sire, but I made sure that the contaminants were left out of this particular shade. I am quite fond of it, and, after all, it's free."

"Very well, Katse. Get on with the mission."


	5. Chapter 5

Makeover 5

Jun and Jinpei joined up with the God Phoenix soon after delivering Jun's cosmetics to Dr. Nambu.

Jun stumbled a bit as she made her way to her seat.

"Bit of a hangover there, Junie?" Joe cast a devious grin her way as she sat down gingerly.

"Just lost my footing, that's all. " Jun scowled. "I heard that you and Ryu had a good time last night."

"Who told you?"

"Oh, just heard it through the grapevine…" Jun giggled. Then a massive pain sliced through her head. Instinctively, she grabbed her helmet and winced.

"You ok, there, Junie?" Joe's face bore a look of concern. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Joe." She was beginning to feel resentful of the incessant questioning. "Would everyone please stop asking if I'm ok? I'm fine. For the record. Fine. No more questions, ok?"

"Easy, Junie. Ok, I get the point. You just don't look like yourself, ok?"

"Yeah, all of the makeup in the world couldn't help Sis." Jinpei chimed in merrily.

He received another bonk on the helmet for his remark.

"See? What'd she tell you? She's fine." Jinpei gave his sister a toothy grin.

"We're approaching Amerisma now." Ryu announced.

"Get ready, team." Ken ordered. "We are going to infiltrate the Natural Beauty Factory. Remember what Dr. Nambu said. Don't let any of the products touch your skin. Got it?"

The team nodded their assent and joined Ken on the exit platform.

"We're ready, big guy."

Ryu shouted, "Good luck" as the team left the bridge, and glided down below, disappearing into the trees near the factory.

8888888888888888

The factory was a huge, circular building, with at least 20 floors. The center of each floor was open, so that all of the floors below could easily be seen. The team made their way inside the factory and broke off into teams.

Jun and Ken decided to check the upper levels of the building, while Jinpei and Joe investigated the lower levels.

Jun followed closely behind Ken, her hand on his back as they tiptoed through the narrow corridors.

She was horrified to notice that the dizziness had returned, and this time with a vengeance. Her knees buckled, and she landed on the floor.

Ken stopped and turned around. His third had crouched down low, holding her head once again.

"Jun!" He pulled her off of the ground, as fear for the Swan flooded over him. "Jun…you're not ok. Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I…" She began to answer, but she was interrupted as a squadron of Devil Stars ran toward them, shouting.

"They know we're here, Ken!" Jun shouted. Gunfire from the floors above drew her attention upward.

Jun immediately made a flying leap for the goons above them, leaving Ken to take on the Devil Stars.

She hurled her yoyo bomb, taking out most of the goons with one hit. However, one lucky goon grabbed her from behind, just as a final wave of dizziness took over, and she blacked out.

The goon cackled manically as he threw the Swan's limp body over the edge, and into the center abyss. "That'll teach you to mess with Galactor!"

"NOOOO! JUUUN!" Ken cried, as he watched his helpless teammate plunge downward through the abyss.

More Devil Stars crowded around him as he snapped, and killed every last one with a vengeance.

88888888888888888888888888

"Jinpei hurry up, will ya?" Joe stood in the doorway of one of the lower level offices, watching the hallways for any sign of movement.

The Swallow's small fingers speedily clicked on the keyboard keys as he stared at the computer screen. Maps, diagrams and codes blinked rapidly in front of his eyes. "Just making a little present for Dr. Nambu."

The computer beeped, and Jinpei pulled a disc from the disc drive. Then he straightened himself up proudly, and puffed out his chest. "The Great Swallow has done it again!"

A loud, crashing noise suddenly echoed through the factory from up above them.

"Sounds like trouble!" Joe darted out toward the center of the building and looked up.

He was shocked to see a white figure plummeting toward him in the darkness. He recognized it almost immediately.

"Oh god…Jun!" He cried, as he sprinted out and leapt forward to catch her.

He tumbled, with her seemingly lifeless body tangled around him, on the other side of the chasm.

Joe pulled off her helmet and gently brushed the stray hair that was in her eyes.

"Junie, don't die on me, please…not now. You have so much to live for."

He held her close to his chest as tears formed in his eyes.

Jinpei came running up to Joe, out of breath. "Aniki! What happened?"

"Jun's hurt…we have to…"

Joe's bracelet interrupted with a shrill chirping sound.

Ken was trying to reach him. "Joe! It's Jun…she was thrown down the…"

"I know Ken. I caught her." Joe replied. "But she's in really bad shape. We need to get her to the God Phoenix."

"Joe, get Jinpei to set Jun's explosives. Tell him I need 10 minutes. I just have something I have to do."

"Got it, Bro. Ten minutes." Jinpei responded.

888888888888888

Ken soared up to the next level, hunting for the goon that had tossed the Swan over the edge. He had to be close by.

He found the solo goon running away, desperate to get into the obligatory escape pod that was built into all Galactor bases and mechas.

Rapidly, with his long strides, he overtook the goon, and slammed his head into the wall, cracking his helmet in two.

"You're the one who tried to kill the Swan, aren't you?"

Realizing that he had almost no chance of survival, the Galactor minion suddenly became more brazen.

"Yes. And I'm glad she's dead. All hail Galactor!" He shouted.

"This is for G3, the Swan, and I have a secret for you…" Ken bent his head forward to whisper into the minion's ear. "You failed. She's not dead."

Then, Ken slit his throat with his boomerang, and tossed his body down the same abyss the Swan had been thrown into.

"Good riddance." Ken huffed contentedly, before darting back to meet up with the God Phoenix.

888888888888888

Ken boarded the ship and rushed over to Jun's side. Her small, round face was drawn and hollow looking. She thrashed her head in pain, while Joe and Jinpei stood by her side helplessly.

"Damn it! " Ken punched the back of an empty chair. "Why didn't she just tell us she was sick?"

Ken paced back and forth. "I knew it. Why didn't I ground her from this mission?"

"Uh, I hate to say it, guys, but we've got company…" Ryu interrupted.

Jinpei stared at the view screen. "Looks like… a swarm of bees."

"Bees? What is this Galactor fascination with bugs?" Joe grumbled. "Let's just shoot 'em some birds and be done with it." Joe started toward the red button, and Ken stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

"Wait a minute, Joe. There are too many of them." Ken surmised. "We don't have time to take them out."

He walked up to the front of the bridge. "Ryu, give them a smokescreen so we can get away. We have to get Jun back to a hospital as soon as possible."

"Roger."

The smokescreen was only a temporary fix, causing several of the bees to crash into each other. However, the remaining bees trailed after the God Phoenix.

"We've gotta do something, Ken. We can't lead them back to our base!" Joe demanded. "Let me try the birds."

"Go for it, Joe. Looks like we'll have to fight." He looked over at Jun with a worried expression on his face. "I just hope Jun will hold out a little longer."

Joe's fist slammed down on the red button dozens of times, taking out many more of the mecha bees, until at last he had emptied the supply.

"There's still more bees. What'll we do now, Ken?" Ryu asked.

Ken stood silently with his hand on his chin for a moment. He didn't want to give the next command. But he had to.

"We go fiery."

"Big Bro, what about Sis?" Jinpei's voice quivered.

"Bro?"

Ken didn't respond.

"Jinpei has a point, there, Ken. Jun may not be strong enough." Joe added, as he strapped himself into his seat.

"Ryu, let's go. Aim straight at the swarm and push the lever all the way to red line on my count. One…"

"Bro, are we sure we want to do this?"

"Two…"

"Ken, this is insane! We're killing Jun!" Joe yelled.

"Three!"

Flames engulfed the ship as she hurled into the swarm of bees. The intense heat tore straight through every last one, finally destroying them.

After the firebird technique had ended, the bridge was silent. No one moved for several minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Makeover 6

Ken lifted his head and scanned the bridge for a moment. It seemed that this last effort had worked. The view screen showed nothing but blue sky. He could hear the groans from his teammates, who were also coming around now that things had returned to normal.

Then he remembered…"Jun!"

He raced over to where she lay, and shook her shoulder gently. "Jun! Wake up!"

She didn't move.

He bent his head down to her chest to make sure she was still breathing.

He could feel a shallow rising and falling from her chest, but he knew that the Firebird technique had only made things worse for her.

"Ryu, full speed…back to base…"

He turned his back to Jun and the others, so they wouldn't see the tears that were now cascading down his cheeks.

Joe joined him at Jun's side. "It's not your fault, you know."

Ken stood silently, with his back to his comrade.

"Jun would be the first to say 'it's not your fault'…"

In a low, shaky voice, Ken replied, "I knew there was something wrong…I should've grounded her."

"Aniki, but you just thought she had a hangover…" Jinpei walked over between Ken's back and Jun's limp form.

"But I brought her that makeup…and she put it on yesterday…" Ken shook with frustration. "She kept saying she was tired this morning. She never complains like that…I knew better…"

Joe retorted, "Jun knew she was sick, but she came anyway…she kept saying she was fine, remember?"

Ken stayed silent for a few minutes, and then commented under his breath. "I'll never forgive myself if she doesn't make it."

"We're home, folks." Ryu announced.

Without another word, Ken scooped Jun up, and raced out through the top bubble. The water was still emptying from around the ship.

He glided over the remaining water to the walkway by the door and jammed a fist on the manual release button, which allowed the hangar door to open prematurely.

Nambu and a crowd of doctors met Ken in the corridor with a stretcher.

"Help her! Hurry!" Ken cried helplessly as the crowd rushed the Swan down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Ken crashed down to his knees. It was out of his hands now.

8888888888888888

"Aniki!" Jinpei called as he sprinted down the hall after Ken. Joe and Ryu were with him.

"Is she going to be ok, now?" Jinpei asked innocently.

Ken peered back at the small boy, who now seemed so alone without his big sister beside him.

Joe, Ryu and Jinpei could now see the tears that had been trailing down his face ever since he turned his back to them on the God Phoenix.

"I don't know, Jinpei." Ken choked out the reply, and then walked solemnly away from the rest of the team.

"Aniki…" Jinpei started after Ken, but Ryu held him back.

"Ken needs some space right now, Jinpei. It'll be alright." 

88888888888888888

Soon afterward, Joe, Jinpei and Ryu sat in a small waiting area outside of the intensive care unit.

Dr. Nambu walked over to them and sat down.

He leaned forward and folded his hands together out in front of him.

"I have some good news." He began. "Our scientists were able to use Jun's cosmetics to isolate the chemicals that were causing the illness. It seems so work somewhat like snake venom, working its way into the blood stream and affecting the central nervous system. Luckily, for Jun, the "venom" works relatively slowly, which bought us a little time to find a cure."

He then held out a vial of red liquid. "We have produced a serum that works in the same way as anti-venom. It is hoped that it will undo the damage that has been done to any victim who has been in contact with the contaminated beauty products. It is being shipped all over the world as we speak."

"So did you give some to Junie, Doctor?" Ryu's eyes lit up with hope.

"Yes." Nambu smiled. "And she is coming around now. We aren't exactly sure what to expect, though, as Jun is among the first to receive the injection."

8888888888888888

Jun lay still, trying to find a focal point on the ceiling, as her vision cleared. She attempted to move her arm, but there was no response. She began to feel frustrated, as she made several more failed attempts.

Why can't I move? What is happening to me? Am I paralyzed?

Her thoughts drifted for a moment as memories came flooding back to her. 

Someone threw me into a deep hole…I remember falling, but there was nothing I could do about it. Joe caught me…and I remember hearing Jinpei's voice…but what happened to Ken?

Her memories drifted further back.

I can't just lay here. She thought. I have to be the Maid of honor at Erin's wedding…  
Oh no! Erin! Is she ok?

A nurse came in to check Jun's vital signs.

"How are you feeling, dear? Any feeling coming back into those limbs?" The nurse asked, as she slid a thermometer into Jun's mouth.

Jun just shook her head.

"It's ok. The injection they gave you will undo the damage that has been done. We were lucky enough to stop the progress of the disease before it stopped your heart."

The nurse slid a blood pressure cuff around Jun's arm, and took out the thermometer.

Jun was now free to speak. "Please, tell me what happened to my friend, Erin Mason. She's probably a patient at Utoland Central."

"I'll see what I can find out." The nurse smiled. "Don't worry your pretty little face, alright dear?"

Jun made a concentrated effort to give a half smile as the nurse left the room. She was still worried about her friend.

This whole thing is my fault. I should never have ordered that stupid makeup in the first place. Erin could be dead by now, and it's all my fault. And Ken is probably angry at me for jeopardizing the mission.

Jun looked down at her motionless body. Her head sank back down onto her pillow.

…and now…look at me…I'm totally useless to the team…all because I did something careless and stupid. I wouldn't blame them if they never spoke to me again…

Just then, the door cracked open, "Junie, are you awake in there? Ready for a few visitors?"

Joe walked in, holding a bouquet of flowers, followed by Jinpei and Ryu, each holding a balloon.

"Joe!" She exclaimed, as a wide grin spread across her face. "Jinpei! Ryu!"

Joe placed the flowers on the bedside table and leaned down to hug her.

"I'm so glad you're gonna be ok, Junie." He whispered. As he stood up again, she could see his eyes shimmering with tears.

"Sis!" Jinpei bellowed, as he gave her a big bear hug. "I'm so glad you didn't bite the dust!"

"Uh… thanks, Jinpei…I think…" Jun grinned.

"Easy there, Champ! She's still very weak…" Ryu cautioned, as he bent down to give her a gentle squeeze. "We could never make it without ya, Junie…" Ryu said, his eyes brimming with tears.

Jun suddenly noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Ken?"

Joe's smile faded. "He took it pretty hard, Jun. You know Ken. He'll come around."

"I know." Jun frowned. "He's pretty upset, huh?"

"Yeah. He needed some alone time. You know how he gets all moody." Jinpei grumbled.

"I…may have to resign… from the team…after this…" Jun's eyes filled with tears.

"Junie, no!" Ryu cried. Joe and Jinpei wore shocked expressions on their faces.

"Come on, you know I can't fight like this…" Her eyes shifted down to her ineffective limbs once more.

"It'll get better… you'll see…" Joe sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

The room was uncomfortably silent for several minutes. Then Jinpei broke the ice once more.

"You shoulda seen Joe catch you when you fell, Sis…he was awesome!" Jinpei grinned as he imitated Joe's heroic actions.

"I thought that was you…" Jun smiled at Joe. "Thanks, Joe. Looks like you're my hero."

"It was nothing you wouldn't have done for me…" Joe grinned. "I happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"I owe you one," She beamed, as Joe stood up and walked over to the door.

"We'll let you get some rest, Jun." Ryu suggested. "But we'll be back later to check in on you."

Ryu and Jinpei followed Joe to the door.

"Thanks guys," Jun smiled. "And tell Ken…I'm sorry…"


	7. Chapter 7

Makeover 7

A day had passed with no word from Ken. Joe could hardly believe that the man who had worried so much about Jun, could now ignore her as if she had died. Once again, the fierce leader of the Science Ninja Team had run away from his problems.

Joe understood that sometimes Ken needed his space, but this was ridiculous. As far as he knew, Ken hadn't even found out if Jun had lived or died. The least he could do was show her some respect.

Joe made up his mind to teach Ken some manners.

888888

Ken gazed down at the scenery below him, and listened to the gentle hum of his plane's engine. This was where he needed to be, where he could work out his problems.

I should've made her stay behind…maybe Dr. Nambu could've cured her…

I let Jun down. He thought. I watched her plummet to her death…I could've saved her…  
We wasted so much time fighting those mechas, when we should've focused on getting Jun back to the base alive…  
Giving the order for the Firebird was a huge mistake…she might've had a chance if it wasn't for me…  
I made so many mistakes on this mission. I don't deserve to lead the Science Ninja Team.

He cringed and bent down over the control panel, and brought his plane in for a landing.

That's it…I'm going to resign…

888888888

Joe watched Ken's plane taxi up beside his shack. He leaned against his car and waited.

Ken opened up the cockpit and leapt out, pulling off his gloves as he walked.

"Going out for a joyride, huh?" Joe commented.

Ken stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. Aren't you the least bit curious about what happened to Jun?"

"I'm afraid to ask." Ken slumped.

"She asked about you…" Joe offered. "I don't really know why she even cares. A jerk like you doesn't deserve her respect!"

"Oh, and you think you're the guy she should look up to?" Ken scowled. "Oh wait! You're the guy who saved her. I guess you're some big hero now, huh?"

He stopped. His expression softened for a moment. His heart pounded heavily after hearing Joe's words. _She asked about me… She's alive…I was so sure I had killed her._

"A real hero would've been there for Jun. Where were you when she woke up, huh?" Joe growled. "That girl worships the ground you walk on, Ken, and when she needs you most, you bail out on her…is that the way the leader of the Science Ninja Team acts?"

Ken remained silent, which infuriated Joe even more.

"Say something!" Joe pushed Ken back against the side of his airplane.

Ken boiled inside, and charged back at Joe, leaping high into the air with his leg straightened out, ready to kick his opponent.

Joe reached out and grabbed Ken's leg, twisting it and bringing Ken crashing to the ground.

The Eagle recovered quickly, however, and flipped himself out of Joe's grasp, flying up and punching Joe in the jaw.

The fight continued until they had both worn themselves out. It was a stalemate. They both glared at each other's cut and bruised faces.

Ken turned away from Joe, and walked back to his shack.

As he returned to his car, Joe bellowed, "You don't know how much she has been suffering…she's been through a lot the last couple of days."

Ken stopped short of his front door, listening to Joe, but offering no response.

"Do what you want, Ken. But I'm not standing by and watching you break Jun's heart."

Joe then got into his car and slammed the door shut. Afterwards, he peeled out of Ken's drive way.

8888888888888888

Joe made his way back to Crescent Coral, and walked down to Jun's hospital room.

She had been moved from the intensive care unit and was now in a regular room.

"You've been upgraded, huh?" Joe smiled as he walked in and sat down on Jun's bed.

Jun nodded and grinned. "Joe!"

She held out her arms to embrace him, and he gladly reciprocated.

"Hey! You can move your arms now! That's great!" Joe beamed. "I told you you'd get better."

"Yeah…it really is amazing." Jun's face darkened. "But I still don't think I'll be able to fight again. My legs are still paralyzed."

"Give it time, Junie."

"Joe, have you heard anything from Ken? I'm getting worried."

"Yeah, Jun, he told me to tell you he's glad you're recovering." Joe tried to hide his bitterness toward Ken. "He's been really busy… you know, with deliveries and all that…"

"I understand."

"Joe," 

"Yeah?"

"Is Ken angry with me for jeopardizing the mission?"

"Junie, what gave you that idea?"

"Well, he hasn't exactly been around much…and I did act irresponsibly." Jun concluded. "I should have told you all that I was too ill for the mission."

"Then why'd you go?"

"I almost stayed back, when I realized I was too sick to drive back to get my makeup for Dr. Nambu." Jun explained, "But when I reached home, I called to check on Erin."

"And you found out she was sick."

"Yes, and it was my fault. I let her use some of the makeup, too." Jun's eyebrows knit together. "I promised her that I would make things right somehow."

She took a deep, shaky breath and sobbed, "Oh, Joe, I made so many mistakes…no wonder Ken is so angry at me."

Joe pulled her to his shoulder and held her while she cried.

"Ken isn't angry with you, Jun…he's just…working things out in his mind right now. Everything will be back to normal soon, I promise." Joe lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes. "I'll make things right for you again."

Jun giggled a little through her tears. "Well, you are my hero, aren't you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Makeover 8

Joe slammed his fist into the wall as he left Jun's hospital room. He was so frustrated with Ken, and so worried about Jun. He hated being caught in the middle of it all.

He decided to go to the Snack J for a bite to eat, and a break from all of the drama.

88888888888

Ken sat alone on his couch, running his fingers through his hair. The late afternoon sun cast a red-orange glow all around him.

_Maybe I should just go and see her…_

…_but I know when she sees me, she'll only be thinking, "Why didn't he catch me?"…or "How could he order the team to perform the Firebird Technique when he knew it might kill me?"_

…_I can't let her see me like this. I let her down…I might as well be the one who tried to kill her…_

_It's just like Joe said…I don't deserve her respect…_

He pulled out and examined his boomerang. It still had traces of the goon's blood on it.

Ken stood up and walked to his bedroom.

"Damn it!" he cried, hurling his boomerang. It stuck itself deep into the wall.

888888888888

Jun lay in her hospital bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Ken.

_What does he think of me now? How could he possibly love someone as useless and careless as me? Why did I even think I had a chance with him?_

Tears cut their way down her cheeks and dampened the pillow beneath her.

A nurse knocked on the door and entered, bringing a plate of food with her. "Time to eat." She announced cheerfully.

Jun propped herself up and wiped at her tears. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." She said.

"Are you sure?" The nurse questioned. "Are you feeling ill? Maybe I should check you…"

"No, I'm fine, really, just not hungry." Jun tried her best to look believable.

"Ok, Sweetie, just page me if you want something later."

"Thanks." Jun smiled half heartedly.

She could feel depression setting in on her like a dark cloak. There was no way out.

888888888888

"Aniki! You're just in time for dinner!" Jinpei announced as Joe walked into the front door.

"That's what I was hoping for, squirt! Pass the spaghetti!" Joe smiled as Jinpei handed him a plate. 

"Good timing, Joe. Where have you been?" Ryu asked.

"I went to see Jun." Joe replied, as he scooped some noodles onto his plate.

"How is she?"

"Better. She's moving her arms now."

"I know. I went over there earlier and snuck in some ice cream. Boy, was she glad to see me. But she still seems sad, you know?" Jinpei remarked.

"Yeah, she's really worried about Ken. He still hasn't gone to the hospital yet."

Ryu fumed. "What? That moron better get over there and see her, or I'll…"

"I already took care of it, Ryu. I went to see Ken, earlier, too." The Condor poured himself a drink.

"What was he doing? Taking a joy ride in his airplane?" Ryu growled.

"Yeah…I really don't know what's going on in that pea brain of his. We had a bit of a scuffle." Joe huffed.

"Oh yeah, those are some nasty bruises there, Aniki!" Jinpei's mouth gaped. "I'll bet you beat the snot out of him, Joe. Next time, I want ringside seats!"

"Me too!" Ryu chuckled. "Seriously, though, what do you think is wrong with Ken?"

"I dunno, Ryu." Joe took a bite of spaghetti and swallowed. "I just hope I can help get things back to normal. I promised Jun."

Just then, the door opened and Ken walked in.

"Well, well, well…look who finally decided to grace us with his presence." Joe remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Joe." Ken wore a dark expression on his face.

Ryu noticed the angry looks Joe and Ken were exchanging and decided it was best for him and Jinpei to eat upstairs.

He picked up his plate, and motioned for Jinpei to do the same.

"We'll just leave you two to…uh… you know…talk…Come on, Jinpei."

"Aww…man…I wanted ringside seats…" Jinpei complained, as he followed Ryu up the stairs.

"Do you think you can just come parading in here and everything will be alright, Ken?" Joe growled.

"I came to talk to you, Joe." Ken walked over and sat down at the table.

"I came to apologize. I haven't been acting much like a leader lately."

Joe rubbed his bruised jaw and chuckled. "Well, we are supposed to be on the same team, you know."

"Cut it out, Joe! I'm serious. I shouldn't have gone after you like that. I'm supposed to keep my cool. A real leader can't afford to make mistakes! And my mistakes almost cost Jun her life this time!"

"Oh, is that what this is about? You blame yourself for this?" Joe's eyebrows knit together. "For your information, Ken, no one is perfect, not even you!"

Joe continued. "And like I told you before, Jun wouldn't blame you for this. If anything, she blames herself. I went to see her today, and she could hardly speak to me for crying…and you know why? Because she thinks you are angry at her for jeopardizing the mission…and she thinks that you won't accept her any more the way she is now."

"What? What do you mean 'the way she is now'?"

"She's paralyzed, Ken…and she may have to quit the team."

Ken's eyes widened. He silently cursed himself for not checking in on his teammate. He didn't know which was worse, a Commander who almost killed his subordinate, or a Commander who didn't bother to check if she were alive or dead afterward.

His eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm sorry. I've failed everyone. I wonder sometimes if it's even worth it. People die because of our actions, and we aren't any closer to finding Katse's headquarters."

"People live because of us, too." Joe interjected.

"I'm just so angry…at myself…at Galactor…" Ken continued.

"At Jun?"

"No. I'm sure Jun had her reasons for going on the mission. I probably would have done the same thing in her shoes."

"She blamed herself for Erin getting sick. She wanted to make things right again."

"I see." Ken fiddled with his bracelet; he appeared lost in thought.

"When I saw Jun falling from the floor above me, I had a decision to make." Ken recalled. "I could've saved her, but I kept fighting instead. Thank god you were down below to catch her. I never did thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank me, Ken."

"I have to admit, I was angry at myself, and a little jealous that you got to be the one to save her." Ken admitted.

"She does call me her 'hero' now." Joe chuckled.

"Oh, that's just great…" Ken replied sarcastically. But he couldn't help but laugh at Joe's remark.

His smile faded once more. "I made a promise to myself, before I was ever made the Commander of the team… that I would never make a decision that hurt one of you, or put your life in jeopardy when it could've been avoided."

"What are you talking about?" Joe's eyes widened.

"I gave the command for the Firebird, when I knew that Jun probably wouldn't make it out alive."

"You had to do it, Ken. We had exhausted all of our resources." Joe grimaced. "Jun would have told you to go on with it. You know that she would. If you don't believe me, ask her."

Joe stared into Ken's eyes as he continued. "Go to her, Ken. Go and tell her how you feel, and ask her to forgive you. I know Jun. I know she will forgive you. She loves you."

"I will." Ken replied as he pushed his chair away from the table. "But it's getting late. I'm sure she is sleeping by now. I'll go and see her tomorrow morning."

Joe smiled. "Ken…"

"Yeah, Joe?"

"When you go, bring her a nice bouquet of flowers or something. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"Yeah, I will." Ken smiled back and walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Makeover 9

Jun's eyes fluttered open in response to a much too cheerful nurse, who had come in to open her blinds.

"Good morning, sunshine!" The nurse chirped. "It's a beautiful day. Why don't you sit up and have some breakfast?"

"I'm not very hungry." Jun sat up and turned over on her side.

The nurse was amazed. "Young lady, did you see what you just did?"

"What?"

"You moved your legs!"

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Jun smiled, and tried it once again. Her legs moved just as if nothing had ever happened.

"Let me go and get the Doctor!" The nurse beamed as she rushed into the hallway and then came back in with several doctors, including Dr. Nambu.

Nambu offered her a walker. "Jun, we heard the good news, and we'd like to see you try to walk. "

"Yes, sir." Jun happily obliged. She slid gingerly to the edge of her bed, and stood up, grabbing hold of the walker. To her surprise, she found walking to be easier than she thought it would be.

One of the other doctors spoke up. "Since you are doing so well, Jun, I have no problems releasing you from the hospital, as long as you have someone to look after you."

"Really?" Jun was thrilled. "I'll call Jinpei right away."

Nambu smiled. "Just take it easy, young lady. No flying leaps for a while."

"Sure thing, Doctor." Jun grinned.

"Oh Jun…" Nambu paused before he and the other doctors left the room.

"One more thing. I have a surprise visitor for you this morning."

"Who is it?" Jun tried to look behind Nambu, but she could see nothing. _Is it Ken? _She wanted to ask…

A female voice echoed down the hallway outside. Nambu stepped aside and let her in, giving a brief wave "good-bye" as he left.

"Jun?"

"Erin!"

Erin and Rob walked through the door.

Erin wrapped her arms around Jun and squeezed tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Erin. It's my fault that you got so sick." Jun mumbled, as she released Erin from her grasp.

Erin placed her finger over Jun's lips. "Hush, Jun. Not another word. I'm fine, and if it wasn't for you warning me to go to the hospital, I wouldn't be here right now. You saved my life."

"We owe you, Jun." Rob worked his way in to give Jun a hug.

Then he walked back over to Erin, and she slid her arm around his waist.

"You know, Rob is a hero, too. He was on the research team that produced the serum they injected us with." 

Jun cocked her head to one side and looked at Rob. To be such a young guy, he had already accomplished much as an ISO researcher.

"Really? Well then, Rob. You don't owe me anything. I should be thanking you for saving my life!" She giggled. "That's quite an accomplishment!"

"I'm so proud of him." Erin's face glowed.

Jun observed the happy couple. She couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy that they enjoyed such a wonderful relationship...something she assumed she would never be able to have.

"Jun, do you think you'll be well enough to be my Maid of Honor this weekend?" Erin asked hesitantly.

Jun looked down at her walker. "Well, I'm walking now, so there's a good chance…"

"It took me a little while to get back to normal, too…be patient…you'll be just fine." Erin encouraged her friend.

"I heard from the nurses that you were improving really quickly, once you received the injection. I hear most of the other women who were affected are healing rapidly, as well." Jun explained.

"Yeah, we were excited when we discovered that the toxin in the makeup acted in the same way as venom. Once we created a similar anti-venom, we were able to reverse the process." Rob seemed very excited about his success.

Jinpei suddenly bounded into the room, pushing a wheelchair. "Ready to go, Sis? They say you just need to sign the release forms and you can go home!" 

Jun smiled.

Rob and Erin shuffled to the door. "We'll go then. I'll be by the Snack in a day or so to check on you."

"Goodbye," Jun waved. "And thanks."

88888888

Ken hit the snooze on his alarm once more for good measure. He hadn't slept well in several days, and he was especially exhausted this morning.

Finally, he got out of bed and into the shower, hoping it would wake him up a bit.

As the water thudded against his back, he thought about what he was going to say to Jun.

_I have to apologize, Jun…it's my fault you almost died…_

He shook his head…_No, that won't work…_

_I made some mistakes, Jun, and you were one of them…_

He smacked his palm to his forehead. _What am I saying?_

_Oh, hell, I'll just wait until I see her…_

He finished showering, dried off and got dressed. Then he hopped into his car and headed for the local florist.

888888888888888

Jinpei drove up to the Snack and helped Jun out of his buggy. He led her into the Snack and up the stairs to the living area.

"You want me to take you to your room?" Jinpei asked.

"No. I don't want to be in bed anymore. I'd rather sit up and watch TV."

"Ok. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Maybe just some water for right now." Jun smiled weakly.

She glazed over as she watched the TV screen. Her mind wasn't on TV.

_All this time… I've been paralyzed, in the hospital… and not even a phone call from Ken? I just can't believe he's ignoring me. I wouldn't treat my worst enemy like that. It's times like this that you realize who your true friends are. I can't believe I thought I was in love with him…_

"Here's your water, Sis…" Jinpei grinned and placed the glass on the coffee table.

Ryu and Joe popped in through the door and paraded up the stairs.

"Hey! Junie's home!" Ryu ambled over and gave her a bear hug.

Joe followed suit. "Welcome home, Jun."

He sat down next to her on the couch. "A little birdie told me you had a visitor this morning."

"Yeah." Jun smiled.

"Did he bring you flowers, Junie?" Ryu beamed.

"They didn't bring anything."

"What do you mean, they? Didn't Ken come by the hospital this morning?" Ryu blurted.

"No, he didn't." Jun stated indignantly. "My visitors were Erin and Rob. Evidently Ken's too busy to visit me."

"Jun, I'm sorry." Joe draped an arm over her shoulder. "Ken told me he was going to go and see you this morning."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, he doesn't exist. I don't want to ever see him again." She pouted.

Ryu, Jinpei and Joe exchanged confused glances.

8888888888888888

Ken walked down the hallway of the hospital wing in Crescent Coral base, and opened the door to Jun's room.

It was empty. A nurse was changing the bed sheets.

"Excuse me, isn't this where Jun was staying?"

The nurse looked at Ken, eyeing the bouquet of flowers in his hand. "You're a little late, aren't you? She was discharged this morning. Her little brother took her home."

Ken looked disappointed. "Oh…thanks." He muttered, and then turned and left.

8888888888888888888

"Junie, give Ken another chance. He cares about you, he really does." Joe tried to persuade her to change her mind about Ken.

"Just give him a chance to explain himself." Ryu added.

The door to the Snack J opened, and Ken walked in.

"Up here, Big Bro!" Jinpei called out to him.

"No Jinpei, tell him to go away!" Jun cried. "I can't see him…not the way I am right now."

Jinpei was shocked, but Jun remained adamant.

"Jun…" Joe intervened.

"Not right now. I'm not ready to see him. Tell him to go!" Jun yelled, tears welled up in her eyes once more.

Jinpei reluctantly walked downstairs to deliver the bad news.

"It's ok, Jinpei. I understand. I'll just leave her these." Ken's shoulders drooped as he laid his flowers on the bar. "Please tell her 'I'm sorry'."

"Don't worry, Aniki. She'll talk to you soon." Jinpei tried to comfort Ken as he walked back out the front door.

8888888888

"What's wrong, Jun? I thought you wanted to see Ken?" Joe asked.

"I did. But that was when I thought he cared." Jun steamed. "All that time, when I was in the hospital, I thought he'd come and see me…even if he was mad at me."

Joe leaned forward and gazed into Jun's eyes. "Jun, I talked to Ken, and he wasn't angry. He blamed himself for everything…delivering the package to you, not grounding you from the mission when he suspected you were sick, not saving you from the fall when the goon threw you over the edge, ordering us to go Fiery when he knew you might not be strong enough to take it…"

"But that's so wrong, it wasn't his fault. I shouldn't have jeopardized the mission by going when I knew I was sick." Jun interrupted.

"You know how he is, Jun." Joe reminded her. "And the reason he didn't visit you in the hospital was because he had convinced himself you were dead…and he was afraid to hear those words."

Joe paused for a moment to allow her to digest it all.

"Then, when I told him you were alive, he was afraid you would be angry at him for all of the mistakes he had made. So he stayed away. He didn't know what to say to you."

"But I thought he was angry at me." Jun sighed. "And I thought he didn't want to see me the way I was…"

"The way you were?" Ryu prodded.

"Useless. No longer able to serve on the Science Ninja Team. A has-been."

"Jun, you really need to talk to Ken about this." Joe advised.

"Will you be at the Rehearsal Dinner tomorrow night?"

Jun nodded.

"Maybe you can talk to him afterward."

"Maybe." Jun admitted. "Anyway, it will give me a chance to work on my walking."

She pulled herself to the edge of the couch, and Joe helped her onto her feet.

"I'll help you downstairs." He offered.

As Jun approached the bottom of the steps, she noticed Jinpei placing the last stem of a beautiful bouquet of lavender roses into a vase on the counter.

"Ken left you these…" Jinpei exclaimed. "I thought they needed some water."

Jun smirked and looked up at Joe. "Did you put him up to that?"

"Well, I suggested flowers might be a nice touch, but I didn't think he'd buy roses!" Joe chuckled.

"Yeah, roses are expensive, and you know what a cheapskate Ken is!" Ryu laughed.

Joe elbowed him in the stomach.

"They're very pretty." She grinned.

888888888888888

Ken kept himself busy making deliveries all day and into the night. He tried to keep his mind off of Jun, knowing full well that she couldn't avoid him for too much longer. The rehearsal dinner was coming soon.

88888888888888

Jinpei helped Jun walk around, building up her leg muscles once more, so that she could walk without the use of the walker. She was determined to go to the Rehearsal dinner walking by herself once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Makeover 10

The next day, Erin came to visit Jun and take her to the Bridesmaid's luncheon. She was happily surprised to see Jun walking on her own two feet once again.

"Jun! You look great! How do you feel?" Erin gushed.

"Much better." Jun smiled. "Jinpei worked with me all day yesterday to help me get rid of that awful walker."

"So where is Jinpei, anyway?" Erin asked.

"Now that I'm feeling better, he went back to camp. He's hoping to have one more week with his crush, Maria."

"Puppy love, huh?"

Erin's eyes focused on the large bouquet of roses on the bar behind Jun. "Oooooo…pretty flowers. Who gave you those?"

Jun blushed. "Ken."

"Ken?" Erin giggled. "You mean the guy who comes in here all the time and never pays his tab? Roses are expensive!"

"So I hear."

"And…lavender, too. Do you know what that means?"

"No."

"Love at first sight. Oh, that is so romantic!" Erin squealed.

"Quit it, Erin." Jun huffed. "Ken and I aren't speaking."

"Not speaking? Why?"

"It's a long story, but, basically, he never came to see me at the hospital."

"What? OH, so he's trying to smooth things over now. Maybe he had a good reason?" Erin placed her hand on Jun's shoulder.

"Oh, please. What could possibly be a good reason for ignoring someone you supposedly care about? Anyway, I told Joe I would try to talk to Ken tonight."

"No kidding." Erin sighed. "You ready to go and eat, Chickee? We have a great luncheon ahead of us."

8888888888888

Later that afternoon, Joe and Ryu stopped by Ken's airfield to pick him up for the rehearsal.

The bounded in once more without knocking. "You ready, Ken?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Did you ever get to talk to Jun?" Joe asked.

"No." Ken replied sadly. "Guess she's been busy with all of that Maid of Honor stuff. I didn't want to bother her."

"Listen, man, I talked to her, and she wants to talk to you tonight."

Ken nodded.

The trio then stepped into Joe's car and headed for the rehearsal.

8888888888888888888

At the dinner, Jun stood at the center of a buzzing circle of girls, who were all chattering excitedly about the wedding. She found it hard to focus on her duties as Maid of Honor, because she kept watching the door, wondering when Ken was going to show up.

Finally, she saw Ryu and Joe walk in, with Ken not far behind.

Their eyes met. Ken nodded politely at her, and she nodded back.

She wanted to go and greet her friends, but the minister called everyone to the front for the rehearsal.

All through the practice, Jun could feel Ken's eyes on her. And when he wasn't looking, she tried to steal glances at him. There was so much to say, she didn't know where she'd begin. But she had to get through the rehearsal dinner first. It seemed to drag on forever.

At dinner, everyone had assigned seats, and of course, Jun was seated on the other side of the bride, away from the rest of the team. She wished that she could just steal away for a moment, to talk with her teammates. It felt weird to be kept away from them like this.

When the dinner finally came to an end, she scurried around, looking everywhere for Ken.

She finally found Joe, who had stayed behind to talk to one of the bridesmaids.

She interrupted him. "Where's Ken?"

"He got tired of waiting around, and got a ride home with the best man." Joe answered, and then he noticed the look of disappointment on Jun's face. "You didn't get talk to him, did you?"

She shook her head. "I was too busy being Maid of Honor. Didn't you tell him I wanted to talk to him tonight?"

"Yeah. But he could see that you were busy…I'm sure you'll get another chance to patch things up tomorrow."

"I guess I have no choice." Jun stalked off and plopped down in her seat at the table once more.

Erin immediately spotted Jun's sad expression. 'What happened?"

"Ken got tired of waiting for me, and left. I hope he didn't think I was ignoring him."

"I saw you talking to Joe. What did Joe say?"

"He said that Ken understood that I was busy tonight, and he got tired of waiting…"

"I'm so sorry, Jun." Erin hugged her gently. "But you'll have another chance tomorrow, right?"

Erin decided to try to cheer her friend up.

"Hey, with it being my last night as a single girl, the girls and I talked about getting a hotel room together, and having a little girls' night out. You're coming, aren't you?" Erin babbled. "No sense in you going home alone. I know Jinpei is gone…"

Reluctantly, Jun shook her head in agreement as Erin led her off toward the car. Her talk with Ken would just have to wait.

88888888888

The next day was filled with activity as the preparations for the wedding were in full swing. Jun joined Erin on her trip to the beauty salon to have her hair and nails done.

The next stop was to the tailor, to pick up the dress, and then to Erin's house to get her suitcases.

Finally, they arrived at the chapel to get dressed for the ceremony.

Erin glowed as Jun helped her into her form fitting white gown. She looked radiant. Watching her reflection in the mirror, Jun wondered if this was as close as she'd ever get to a wedding gown.

As Erin touched up her hair and makeup, Jun pulled on her indigo bridesmaid's dress. It was nice to wear something other than striped jeans and a tee-shirt for a change.

"Jun, you look lovely." Erin smiled.

There was a knock on the door. Joe walked in with something in his hand.

"I have a delivery for the bride." He beamed. "Really, it was just an excuse to come over and see all of the pretty ladies."

The bridesmaids all giggled.

Erin took the box out of Joe's hand and opened it. It held a small card and a sapphire tennis bracelet inside. She began to weep tears of joy. Some of the other bridesmaids cried with her.

"He wanted you to have something borrowed and something blue. He said it belonged to his grandmother." Joe grinned and winked at Jun.

He slipped over and whispered into her ear. "Ken wanted me to give you this. It's not a sapphire bracelet, though…" He grinned and shrugged playfully. "Just wanted you to know…"

He handed her a slip of paper. She unfolded it and read: "Meet me by the fountain outside, at the reception."

She smiled. This might be better than any old tennis bracelet.


	11. Chapter 11

Makeover 11

Ken stood with his knees buckling at the front of the chapel as the music started. Joe was next to him.

"Did you give it to her?" Ken mumbled.

"Yeah. She got it." Joe muttered back.

"Good."

Rob and the rest of the groomsmen watched as the bridesmaids paraded down the center aisle in their blue gowns. Jun was the last one to step out.

Ken smiled as he watched her stride gracefully through the crowd.

Joe leaned forward to whisper to him. "There's our girl. Beautiful, isn't she?"

Ken nodded.

Her eyes fixed on him as she made her way to the front and took her place.

She was stunning. He had never seen her like that before. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head, with a few stray curls flowing down around her face. She looked older now, and even more graceful.

Jun was so proud of herself for walking down the aisle under her own power. A week ago, she wouldn't have believed it was possible. A week ago, she thought she was dying. She thought Erin was dying.

But here Erin came, walking down the aisle to finally get married. She glowed as she practically floated down the aisle, to join her now weeping fiancé at the front altar.

Jun turned to face the couple as the ceremony began.

She spotted Ken once again across the chapel. He was smiling at her.

She found it hard to focus n her duties again, as the bride cleared her throat to get her attention. She had been trying to hand Jun her bouquet.

Jun apologized quietly as she heard a few chuckles from the audience.

The rest of the ceremony went smoothly. Erin and Rob were pronounced man and wife.

Jun noticed, as they were about to pair off to exit the ceremony, that the groomsmen were suddenly muttering amongst themselves. She watched in astonishment as ken and the Best Man quickly swapped places, so that Ken was able to escort her down the aisle.

She grinned as he offered her his arm.

"What was that all about?" She whispered.

"I'm the Best Man tonight." Ken replied.

8888888888888888

At the Reception, the disc jockey came up to the microphone and made the announcement for the first dance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Rob Zimmerman."

The crowd cheered, and they watched Erin and Rob move slowly around the dance floor.

As the next song began, Ken walked over and took Jun by the hand.

"Dance with me?" He pleaded.

Jun nodded, and stepped out onto the dance floor with him. He led her around silently, sometimes twirling her, but eventually leading her outside, next to the fountain.

She sat down on the edge of the fountain, a little out of breath.

"Are you ok, Jun? You weren't overdoing it, were you?" Ken looked concerned as he took a seat next to her.

"I'm fine." She began, and then changed her mind. "Ok, maybe a little. It feels good to sit down."

She quickly changed the subject. "Thanks for the flowers. They were beautiful."

"So are you." Ken smiled.

"Jun, I wanted a chance to explain my behavior lately…" He began.

Jun placed a finger over his lips. "Stop. You don't have to explain. Joe told me what you were thinking, and I want you to know that none of this was your fault. I don't blame you, Ken. You did what you had to do. If anyone is guilty, it's me. I should have stayed behind when I knew I was sick."

"I understand why you did it, Jun. Just promise me you won't do it again. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I've learned my lesson." Jun smiled. "There is one thing that I do think you are guilty of, though, Ken."

"What is it?"

"The next time you think I am angry at you, please come and talk to me about it. You made me think that you didn't care when I was in the hospital."

"I did care, Jun. I cared too much. I couldn't eat or sleep for days. I thought you were…"

"I know."

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the water trickling behind them.

"Jun…"

"Yes, Ken?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, when that goon attacked you."

"Don't apologize, Ken. You did what you had to do. You were surrounded."

"But I should have been the one to save you. Or at least, I wish I had been…" Ken slumped over and rested his elbows on his knees. "I won't let that happen again. I'll be watching out for you closer when we're on missions from now on."

Jun placed her hand on his back. "And I'll be watching out for you, too, Ken."

He sat up and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Well, are you rested up? How about another dance?" He smiled.

"Out here?" Jun asked.

"Why not? I can still hear the music."

"Ok." Jun allowed Ken to help her up once more. She felt his hand on the small of her back, giving her chills all over. Her arms gently slid around his shoulders, and her body pressed close to his.

After a few moments of swaying together to the faint music, he placed his lips on hers. He started with a small kiss, and she eagerly reciprocated deepening the lip lock, until the pair had all but forgotten anything about the mission, or the wedding, or the misunderstandings.

They didn't notice that two pairs of eyes had followed them, curious to see if their teammates would repair the damage that had been done. And, just as they had suspected, they had done more than just repair damage. They were building a life together.

Joe smiled as Ryu elbowed him gently in the ribs, and spoke softly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ken Washio." He teased, but somehow, it sounded right.


End file.
